


RESETS

by Font_ELECTROLIZE_10010



Series: Scary Undertale Oneshots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Genocide, Insanity, Madness, One Shot, Scary, Scary(?), This is NOT Dusttale, inSANSity, wutamidoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Font_ELECTROLIZE_10010/pseuds/Font_ELECTROLIZE_10010
Summary: Part of a series of scary one shots people request from another website, this one focuses on Sans breaking from the amount of RESETS and then does the Genocide Route himself. This is NOT Dusttale.





	RESETS

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Oneshots book I’m doing on Wattpad. I’m sorry, but you won’t be able to request on here. However, I will accept your requests on Wattpad, if you have an account.

Sans sat at his sentry post. It didn't matter. Nothing did. No matter what he did, it would all RESET, and thus he would lose his progress. The human killed in an evil way, making the monsters feel better before turning on them at the last second and murdering them. Sans remembered it all.

Every Genocide...

Every death...

Everytime they crushed Papyrus' skull to dust.

Sans has seen it all. It was a miracle he was still sane.

Sane.

The thought of it almost made him laugh in madness.

Of course that wasn't him.

He wasn't mentally stable.

Anything could set him off.

Anything.

He was only just barely latching on to sanity.

If sanity were to be a cliff, then he'd have fallen a little before grabbing something coming from the side of it.

And that something was starting to come loose.

He laughed a little, his eye lights changing to different sizes before snapping out of it. His left eye light was slightly tinted blue that flashed to yellow.

...

Wait...

Was that blue turning black?

It didn't matter. He had only a few minutes before the human would fall into the underground.

A few minutes for him to fall into the black depths of hatred and madness.

......

Unknown to Sans, if he had checked his SOUL, he'd see that it was starting to turn black with hatred and madness.

Dark...

Darker...

Yet darker... than the abyss that lay in his eye sockets.

.......

The human came crashing through Snowdin, murdering Snowdrake, Ice Cap, Greater Dog, Lesser Dog, Dogaressa, Dogamy, and at last, Papyrus.

Sans watched closely from the shadows...

The shadows cutting deeper...

His SOUL was covered in more black every time he witnessed the deaths.

The darkness keeps

GROWING.

And then...

It was encased.

In HATRED.

Sans laughed and laughed and laughed. He's gone. Insane.

NO.

GOING.

BACK.

NOW.

......

The human walked into Waterfall, quietly humming the Waterfall song in a slow and eerie tune, their hands covered in dust.

Their record tainted with the blood of innocents.

They knew what was coming...

OR DID THEY?

They quickly became confused when they saw dust littering the place, and not a single monster in sight.

Even Chara was confused.

They asked Chara if she knew what was happening, but Chara only shrugged.

They walked to where Undyne the Undying would have fought them. A pile of dust and a puddle of red, purple, and blue liquid lay there on Waterfall's blue stone.

The human took note of how the music had slowed down and dropped a note to make an eerie background music.

Chara then noticed something. "Hey, do you know what this is?" He said, pointing to the blue piece of cloth that lay on the ground, pinned by a magic spear that was definitely summoned by Undyne. The human's expression become one of surprise before telling Chara that Sans was the only monster that they hadn't seen the entire timeline so far that they should have seen, and that this might be Sans' doing. Chara nodded in agreement. "That sounds right..." She said, trailing off at the end. "But then why would he do it? He's always at the end, judging us and then trying to kill us for killing the entire monster race. Of course he wouldn't do it!"

The human thought about it for a while before telling him that what she said was also true.

.....

The human and Chara went into Hotland and were met with the same devastation as Waterfall. Mettaton's robotic body was on the ground, just barely even existing. Alphys was nowhere to be seen. The human and Chara crept through the door that lead to the True Lab, seeing that it was jarred open. It was pretty strange, though. That door was only open in the Pacifist timelines. They went down in the elevator and made it to the True Lab without the elevator breaking down.

And then they saw it.

Dust clouded the air, and little puddles of the Amalgamates lay on the ground, too scared to form bodies. Chara's eyes widened.

How could this...

No...

NO.

The human and Chara yelled in unison. That stupid skeleton stole all their LV. ALL OF THEIR LV.

They rushed out of the True Lab and into New Home, which was also littered with dust. They ran through the Judgment Hall, which had no Sans, only to be greeted with a sight.

Sans stood above the King, his eye flashing black and blood red.

But the red did not stand for DETERMINATION.

It stood for DEATH.

It almost seemed that his eye sockets had turned grey for the black to be so prominent against it...

The skeleton summoned a sharp bone and slashed the King's chest, watching it bleed slowly. Asgore was affected by something that was not Karmic Retribution. His face was stunned and then turned to one of betrayal. "Why... why di"- then Asgore dusted. Sans stood, facing away from the pair of spectators.

A piece of his jacket had been torn off.

He then turned around, his eye lights tiny red pinpricks in a black abyss...

And he smiled.

Wider than any joke could get him to.

His left hand summoned a bone as his right one reached into his pocket and grabbed a knife.

He chuckled.

"i've been very busy today, kiddo." He said, his voice having a hint of madness in it.

The human and Chara made a SAVE point.

"i think you've seen why."

And then the world flashed, bringing them to the same black expanse they have grown familiar with over the RESETs.

The first thing the human saw was the message that appeared.

*He's gone.

The human and Chara knew who this message was referencing to. An eerie silence filled the room. Then the human's SOUL was thrown down the box, except it kept extending down. Blood red bones lined the edges of the box as Gaster Blasters with shattered skulls launched their attacks at their SOUL.

Finally, the human and Chara hit the bottom of the box. The colors inverted for a fraction of a second, and a moment after the color inversion, the human and Chara were standing in the throne room again before the screen was back to normal. Sans laughed. No other dialogue came from him.

*He's laughing and laughing and he's crying and he's mad and he's laughing and he's stabbing and he's crying and he's calling for help and he's smiling and he's grinning and he's killing and he's laughing and he's laughing and he's helpless and he's mad and he's crying and he's calling out for help and he's blaming you and he's GONE

The creepy message filled the entire box and even came off of it. The human CHECKED Sans, just to get away from it.

*LV: 15

*HP: ???

*(3k# g9;3 a;$ 85k# 6974 &a7"5 ?

Both were confused. And then Sans threw their soul into the ground, extending bones that reached to the very center of the box. They were struck with something...

It was labeled MH.

*Maddening Hatred

The human could only hold still so that no more damage was taken before they were slammed into another wall as Gaster Blasters shot energy blasts at them.

"heh. i always wondered why nobody uses their strongest attack first."

Finally. Some familiar context. Things were only going to get worse from here on out, though. A demented version of Megalovania started playing. Sans summoned broken blasters with no lower jaws. The human and Chara, having never seen this before, could only watch. The blasters surrounded them before they zeroed in on their SOUL and attacked it. The human died and loaded their SAVE file.

........

They stood next to the glimmering SAVE point

"i think you've seen why."

And then the world flashed into black, bringing them to the same battle as before.

*He's gone.

They ignored the message and the silence. Then the human's SOUL was thrown down the box again as the same blood red bones lined the edges of the box. The same Gaster Blasters launched their attacks at their SOUL. They managed to evade most of the attacks, but some of the bones and blasters hit their SOUL.

Their SOUL hit the bottom of the box as the colors inverted for a fraction of a second again, but after the color inversion, the two saw Sans pounding on a wall of glass, fear prominent in his eye sockets. Then they were brought back to the real world as Sans laughed.

The message changed.

*Save me save me save me save me you did this to me why why why why do you do resets why just why save me no don't no no no no not papy no please no save me paps why save me please why help me please help me help me get me out help

In their cold SOUL, the human felt a twinge of guilt.

Chara immediately pushed that feeling away from the human's SOUL and fought Sans.

He, of course, just dodged.

The human readied the knife as Sans threw their soul into the ground, extending the bones that reached to the very center of the box as Maddening Hatred dealt most of the damage.

They held their SOUL still so that no more damage was taken before they were slammed into another wall as Gaster Blasters shot energy blasts at them.

They dodged.

"heh. i always wondered why nobody uses their strongest attack first."

They remembered what had happened last time. Sans summoned his broken blasters once more as the human and Chara moved their SOUL around the box. The blasters surrounded them again before they zeroed in on their SOUL and attacked it. But all four blasters missed. They were about to eat a cinnamon bun before changing it to a plate of spaghetti instead. Even though the taste was killing their taste buds, something was bound to happen.

*but nobody came.

That was unexpected.

Then Sans launched the same attack as his first one.

"photon readings negative."

Sans said as the attack rolled on its own.

The human managed to get away with a few scratches on them. 

Then they were launched into a wall full of bones, and as MH took away their HP and brought them back to the same dark room they were in before, the options CONTINUE and RESET directly in front of them, Chara laughed in a maddening way, and hit the RESET button, the world turning white.


End file.
